Rescue Heroes (Season 2)
This is the second season of the Rescue Heroes ( TV Series ) . Episodes 15a. Wildfire: A wildfire in an African Wildlife Reserve threatens to destroy the entire area, including a lioness and her three cubs. 15b. White Wall Of Terror: Rocky's day on the slopes of Colorado turns into a rescue mission when two teens are buried underneath an avalanche. He, along with Al Pine, will have to face an unstable mountain in order to save the two teenagers. 16a. Last Stop - Disaster: The Rescue Heroes must save the passengers on a runaway Japanese Bullet Train. 16b. Rock Star On The Rocks: The Rescue Heroes battle a fierce storm and wild animals to rescue a rock star and her dad, whose plane has crashed in a remote mountain area 17a. Houston, We Have A Problem: Roger Houston feels more benchwarmer than Rescue Hero as he watches yet another rescue from space. This will change when an out of control satellite threatens to hit earth and inflict disaster. 17b. Trapped Beneath The Sea: While Rocky is trying to solve a puzzle as part of his training, a submarine and a cruise ship collide at sea. The Rescue Heroes are called in to get the sailors out from the submarine trapped on the ocean's floor and put out the fire on the sinking cruise ship. 18a. Underwater Nightmare: A boy will have to face his fear of swimming when a marine zoo starts to collapse after an underwater volcano becomes active. The Rescue Heroes will have to save both human and aquatic life before the disaster hits. 18b. Eye Of The Storm: A boy who idolizes the Rescue Heroes will learn that heroes come in all shapes and sizes. His father, the town sheriff, will assist Billy in when his son needs to be rescued during a hurricane. The father will also come to realize that the Rescue Heroes aren't what he first perceived. 19a. High Anxiety: Wendy's competitive nature gets the best of her and she jeopardizes a rescue when she tries to prove to Billy that she can do anything he can. 19b. Canyon Catastrophe: Three teen mountain bikers get more than they bargained for when they are injured riding on off-limit trails in the Grand Canyon. A young boy, who was deemed chicken by the teens, will help out in the rescue. 20a. Mayhem In The Mist: Chaos occurs when a fog causes a pile-up in England. An injury makes Billy realize that being a good leader also means knowing when to hand over the reins. 20b. Sibling Blowout: Jack Hammer is having problems dealing with his little sister, Jill, taking up a career as an oil well firefighter. It isn't until they work as a team to cap one that he understands her passion. 21. Smokejumpers: A raging forest fire threatens to consume a national forest and a nearby town. 22a. Edge Of Disaster: Rocky gets a chance to prove he's more than just a rookie when he heads a rescue expedition on the world's most dangerous peak. 22b. Flood Of Fear: Jake and Jack become at odds when Jack's joking becomes too much for Jake. It will only be when Jake sees how Jack uses humor to diffuse a situation during a flood in a small town that he begins to appreciate his humor. 23a. Summertime Twister: A twister hits a campground, putting people in danger, including one teenager's younger sister. 23b. The Chilling Championship: The Rescue Heroes must save a team of high school basketball players when their bus plunges into an icy river. 24. Flashback To Danger: When Rocky's mistake during a rescue almost costs a life, he decides to quit the Rescue Heroes. In an effort to make him stay, Billy tells Rocky the story about the only other Rescue Hero to have quit. 25a. Tidal Wave Of Pride: A tidal wave threatens the lives of a seaside community during an "extreme sport" weekend. 25b. A Whale Of An Adventure: Bill Barker does not want to do circus training, he would rather just stick to strength training. His oversight could cost him when agility would be an asset on a water rescue. 26a. Shake Up In The Jungle: A group of students get trapped in the Venezuelan jungle after an earthquake. 26b. Lights, Camera, - Destruction!: A Hollywood star tries to emulate the Rescue Heroes in order to prepare for a role in his upcoming movie. When the Rescue Heroes are called to help local authorities handle a mudslide, the actor interferes with the mission. 27a. Rescue Robots: When Pat Pending unveils the new Rescue Robot, Billy Blazes does not approve. However, when Billy gets trapped in a cave, only the Rescue Robot can enter the cave to save him. 27b. Race To The Finish: Al Pine and Bill Barker compete in a dog sled race. When a man in the race tries to cheat in order to win, he discovers that cheating does not always end with desirable results. Category:Seasons